


Out of Nowhere

by Author404 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, beachhouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author404
Summary: Rick and Carl Grimes are invited to their friend Michonne's beach house for the summer. But they didn't know about the other people staying with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick pulled up to the gravel driveway and looked at the map resting on the passenger’s seat. “Carl, I think this is it.” The teenager grunted behind him and Rick turned around, chuckling. “You fall asleep?” He heard a gruff ‘no’ and turned back. He picked up the folded map and squinted.

“Rick!” He snapped his head up, curls falling over his eyes. He brushed them out of his eyes and saw Michonne waving from her door. _We do have the right house._ Rick breathed a sigh of relief. Carl had teased him for using a map instead of a GPS. Rick was horrible with technology and couldn’t be counted to know the Wi-Fi password. He climbed out of the car and yawned.

“Hi, Michonne.” She met him next to the door. “The place is beautiful. Nice dock.” Michonne laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Rick, you look exhausted.” He felt exhausted. Even with the smell of the lake and fresh air he felt bricks on his shoulders.

He yawned again and nodded in agreement. “Yeah we’ve been driving for a while.” He heard Carl grumble out of the car. “Carl fell asleep.” His son slammed the door with a-

“No I didn’t!” He stomped into the house. Teenagers… Michonne seemed to know exactly what Rick was thinking because she laughed.

“He a handful on the drive here?”

Rick brushed it off. “No, no. He just fiddled with his phone and took a nap while I took wrong turns.” He tried to run a hand through his hair but it was stiff and sweaty. Nevermind. “Oh! Where’s Andrea?” Michonne’s caramel eyes lit up and she smiled at the mention of her girlfriend- no, _wife’s_ name.

“She’s running errands. We had the two year anniversary last week.” Rick smiled. It was like they got married only yesterday. “It’s great, she’s still a law clerk at the firm I’m working at.” She chuckled. “It’s great, she’s amazing. Rick, how are you?” The look she gave him meant she was asking him if he was fine since Lori.

“I’m fine, Michonne. It’s all good.” He moved forward through the screen door, eyeing the living room. Carl was slouched against the couch, phone pressed up against his face already. Sunlight poured through the screened windows, illuminating the beige couch and glass coffee table. “Carl, c’mon, get your bags.” Michonne spoke up again.

“I’ll show you both to your rooms.” Carl let out an audible sigh of relief at ‘rooms’. He probably didn’t wanna share a room with his Dad. Michonne started up the mahogany stairs. “Carl, I don’t bite, I promise.”

Carl followed after Michonne, putting his phone in his pocket. “You remember Andrea?” She said, trying to make conversation. He just wanted to go to bed, but it's not like he would tell anyone that.

“Yeah.”

“Two year anniversary last week.”

“Cool.” Good for them. Michonne didn’t say anything else. She must’ve given up. The hallway had light blue wallpaper, a few windows here and there. Michonne opened a white door and he stepped in, hands in pockets. His room was alright, another window on the opposite wall. His bed had matching sheets with the wallpaper. A dresser was across from the bed. Carl ventured forward and saw an outlet on the wall.

“The Wi-Fi password is sharpshooter19. Bathrooms across the hall and downstairs.” She understood. Michonne was cool. Like a cool aunt.

“Thanks.” He threw his phone on the bed, testing the mattress. He sat down and it bounced a little. Carl was too old to bounce on the bed now but the temptation was strong. Michonne shut the door behind her. He took a moment to relish in the alone time after so long. But before he knew it, his Dad was yelling his name downstairs. Carl released a groan. “What?” No response. Of _fucking course._

Rick sighed and yelled, “Caarrrl!” again. He was probably being annoying. The grumbling teen poked his head out from upstairs.

“What, Dad?” Rick sighed. He was tired. “Go get your bags.” He nudged his head toward the car. Carl rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose. “Then I'll leave you alone, I promise.” Michonne was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Andrea wasn’t back yet. She chuckled.

“Is Carl ok? Or is it just teenage bullshit?”

“Yeah, I think he's just in his angsty phase. He’s been fine lately. No depressive episodes.” He coughed. “Me either, by the way. Maggie said that it's progress that my brain doesn't start breaking down anymore.” Michonne raised one of her eyebrows. “Not lately! I've been feeling way better. Please, Michonne.”

“Rick, I just want what's best for you.”

His heart warmed from the care. “Thank you, Michonne. I… I think I'm ok. It's been two years since Lori died.” The words tasted weird in his mouth. But the wound was healing. Healing slow, but still healing. His life was starting to be normal again. If a little grey… “I might start dating again…” She smiled.

“That's great, Rick! Is it the single mom? The blond one, Jessie?” She was cute. But Rick didn't know her at all. He didn't know most of the single moms crushing on him. He shook his head.

“It's no one.”

Michonne pointed at him and smirked again. “No one, _yet_.”

He rolled his eyes and Carl came in with a backpack slung around his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand. He wobbled up the stairs without a word. “I'm puttin’ my stuff upstairs and taking a shower. Thank you, again, Michonne. It's great that you're letting us stay here for the summer.”

“No problem, we’d be happy to have you and Carl over anytime.” She waved and went back to chopping up vegetables. Rick travelled to the car, grabbing his suitcases and heaving them up the stairs. “Oh! Rick!” He turned. “Your rooms the first door. I'm sorry, I would show you but I gotta finish this first.” He brushed her off.

“It's fine, don’t worry. Thank you, again.” Rick reached the top of the stairs and opened the first door on the left side of him. The room was pale, with bedsheets matching the hallway. A rather small dresser was in the right corner. A nightstand next to the bed. He deposited one and then the other suitcase on the bed. Rick breathed in his room. It had the musty smell of salty sand. Sweat dripped down his forehead and onto the hardwood floor. Gross.

Rick exited his room and looked around the hallway. Three other white doors were there. He cautiously opened the one across the hall. A bathroom. It was compact but comfortable. Rick locked the door and peeled his sweat-sticky shirt from his body, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. He set the shower to cold and stepped in, feeling refreshing water spill over his body.

Carl heard shouts from outside. A car door slammed and a deep voice laughed. He climbed out of bed and glared at the two new people outside. The wind blew his hair back. Dad wanted him to cut it but he didn’t care. A mixed woman with blond hair was talking to someone way taller than her. He was laughing and pulling a leather suitcase from the backseat. It was worn out and looked like it had been through hell and back. The guy was also wearing a leather jacket… In ninety degrees. What a weirdo. Carl moved back to his peaceful bed and heard the screen door slam shut before putting his headphones back in.

Rick looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing a washcloth over his greying beard. It had less spots of coffee color now that he thought about it. He rested the washcloth on the sink and quickly went to his room. The towel slipped a little on his hips. “Ah!” Rick slipped through the door like a nervous, wet baby deer and pulled the towel up. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Michonne heard laughing outside and a car door slammed. That must be the people Andrea invited… She’d never met them before but by the way Andrea was describing them it seemed they were normal, if a little wacky. She put the knife down again and made her way outside again. A tall man, taller than her and holding a classic suitcase, and his friend were in the driveway.

“Hi, you must be Michonne,” The woman stuck her hand out. “Andrea’s wife?” They seemed friendly. She smiled with perfect teeth. “I’m Arat.” Michonne shook her hand.

She let Arat’s hand go after a minute. “And I’m guessing that you’re Negan?” The tall man (wearing a leather jacket) turned around. He didn’t shy away from eye contact and grinned, his wolf-like smile blinding.

“Yeah,” He took Michonne’s hand and shook it vigorously. “That’s me.”

Rick pulled worn out jeans on before someone walked in. (New) voices could be heard downstairs. Thin walls. More laughs came and then someone was walking in the hallway. It wasn’t Michonne and it wasn’t Carl. The boots clacked on the wooden floor. Was Andrea back? The last time he remembered, she wasn’t that loud.

And before Rick could stop him, a man opened the door and stuck his head in. “Woah!” Rick jerked and couldn’t find a shirt near him.

“Andrea didn’t tell me we were having roommates.” His voice was like gravel dipped in honey. That analogy didn’t make a lick of sense but it was really the only way to describe him. “You stayin’ here too?” The honey-voiced man’s eyes bore into Rick with no mercy. Rick felt his face heat up and he scolded himself.

“Y- yeah.” The man invited himself in, closing the door and leaning against the wall. His leather-clad arms were crossed. Rick found himself staring at the man’s biceps. _Rick, get a hold of yourself. You’re an adult!_ “How do you know Michonne?” The copper eyes snapped up from Rick’s bare chest into his eyes.

“Oh, Andrea invited me. We know each other from college.”

“Oh.”

“You sound surprised.” The man stepped off from his place on the wall and stepped closer to Rick. He felt smaller. “I’m Negan, by the way.” He stuck his hand out for Rick to shake. His grip was strong.

“I… am surprised. It’s just… no one’s ever mentioned you before.” He laughed and Rick smiled without realising it. “Well, have a good vacation…Negan.” The man laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot. The rough hand suddenly brought Rick’s hand up to his mouth. He kissed it softly, beard rubbing against skin. Rick gasped. Negan lingered his lips on Rick’s knuckles and looked at him with drooping eyelashes. When he finally let go, Negan winked so fast Rick almost missed it.

“Hope to see you around, Gorgeous.”

After the door shut, Rick stood there like an idiot, hand still in the air. He snatched it back, cradling his knuckles like they would run away.

The molten gold of Negan’s eyes still lingered in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan shut the door to that man’s room. He didn’t even catch his name. But, _fuck_ , was he pretty. Andrea did _not_ mention another person staying with them. But he wasn’t mad, hell, he was probably the farthest thing from mad right now.

Negan tried the other door, across the hall. A bathroom, the air was still humid from shower water. What was presumably the man’s clothes were scattered on the floor. But he wasn’t that much of a creep. He tried another door.

“The fuck?” A cranky voice spoke up. A teenager with hair falling over his face had a phone in his hands and was sitting on the twin bed with his knees tucked in. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Who the fuck are _you_?”

“None of your fucking business!”

“Jesus…” Negan closed the door. Was that grump Pretty Boy’s son? Not that room either… Negan opened the last door.

Two beds and matching nightstands were in there. Perfect. “Arat! I found our room!” He leaned back and yelled downstairs.

Rick had a shirt on now. The man- Negan- from before yelled something unintelligible from another room. He walked out and saw him shut the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw Carl shut his door, grumbling. A young woman came up the stairs. “Oh, hello.”

She waved politely at him and followed Negan into their room. Was that his girlfriend? But…

“Rick Grimes!” Andrea’s enthusiastic face came into view. He grunted as she pulled him into a bear hug. When they parted she was all smiles. “Rick Grimes…”

He awkwardly patted her shoulder. “Yup, that’s me…” She rolled her eyes and yanked him into a hug again. “Oof!” Andrea hugged _hard_.

“I haven’t seen you in so long! Tell me everything, right now.” Andrea has not changed from her enthusiastic self. She led him downstairs by the hand and sat him down on the couch Carl was slouching on earlier. “Past year. Go.”

“Um,” He laughed. “I don’t know. Carl’s in high school now… Umm… What else? I… Retired?” God, he was so awkward in the spot. “That’s about it, Andrea.” She smiled again.

Arat came in and fell face first onto the bed on the right. Negan laughed and sat on the left. “You meet Pretty Boy yet?” She groaned and he cackled.

“The guy in the hall?”

“Curly hair, lips for days?” Arat pressed her hand to her face. Negan laughed at her reaction again. “That’s the one.”

“Negan, please. You don’t even know him.” He turned over, hugging a pillow close to his chest.

“I know enough.” He didn’t know him. At all. But the way his face and chest had flushed red with Negan’s lips on him, he was sold. “I know he’s a fucking hottie-” Arat rolled her eyes from across the room. “He wasn’t wearing a shirt when I walked in. _Phew_. I wonder what he’s packin’.” Arat threw her pillow at him, it bouncing to the floor. Negan looked through the window on his side. It was still light out.

He sat up. “Let’s fucking go swimming. C’mon.” Arat thought for a moment.

“Sure, why not.” Negan jumped up.

“Alright, where’s my shit?” He looked around, behind the door, under his bed. Arat touched his shoulder.

“Downstairs.” When they were leaving Negan almost forgot his luggage in their apartment. “Remember?”

Michonne laughed from her place leaning at the doorway. “I hope Carl doesn’t feel too outnumbered by adults. Lord knows he can get defensive.” Rick looked out the wide windows to see the dock rocking on the lake. The tide was surprisingly high for evening. He pulled his sleeve back and tapped the silver watch. It was almost seven. Two pairs of footsteps were behind him. One heavy and one firm.

“Hey, first base!” Andrea shouted from her place beside Rick. She got up and Rick turned around. She threw her arms around Negan. They pulled away and seemed to do an elaborate handshake. The young woman from before caught his eyes and shrugged. He didn’t know either. Negan and the woman followed Andrea to the couch. Negan sat down next to Rick. What was he playing at?

“Pitcher, I still can _not_ believe you got hitched!” Michonne looked just as amused and confused as Rick felt. “It seems only yesterday we were spikin’ Mr. Davids’ thermos with vodka and trying to crash frat parties.” Negan leaned over Rick to talk at Andrea in his booming voice.

“Have you been introduced?” Michonne spoke up from the doorway again. Negan leaned over the couch on the right this time, twisting his head. “Have all of you caught up?”

“Who?”

“You two, Arat and you. Andrea, Rick, have you formally met these two?” Arat, that was her name.

“Not exactly…” He spared a glance at Negan.

“I walked in on Rick getting changed, does that count?” He choked and had a coughing fit while Negan laughed and patted his back.

Andrea squinted mischievously. Oh no. It went away after a second. “Lemme get y’all closer.” Rick blushed at her intentional wording. “Negan and I were on the same baseball team in college. And this is the first time seeing each other in...”

“Fuck… Two years? Since your wedding?”

“Yeah, I’m _pretty sure_!” They giggled and high fived. What. Michonne sighed and shook her head. Were they gonna have to deal with inside jokes the whole summer? Rick was even more puzzled. “Arat’s your roommate right?” Arat nodded. Oh. She was his roommate. Not his girlfriend.

“Yeah, he moved in a couple months ago.” She was sitting on the arm of the couch. Rick wondered what it was like, living with Negan. He couldn’t come up with an answer as to why he was curious though. Rick realized he was squeezed between Andrea and Negan, their bodies pressing against his sides. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, with skin and leather rubbing against him every other second. He shifted his weight to another foot but that just made it worse. Rick got up and heard Negan grunt in surprise.

“Well, I would love to hear more about your life after graduation but I’m afraid me and Arat have plans.” He looked at Rick like he wanted to devour him. Rick averted his blue eyes. Negan moved passed him to grab a _very worn down_ leather suitcase. Leather jacket, leather suitcase, leather belt… Not that Rick was looking at his belt. He just… noticed. Negan’s little leather obsession was interesting, to say the least. “Rick?”

He looked up at Negan, startled by his sudden movement right in front of Rick’s face. “Yes…?”

“Wanna go swimming?” He grinned his grin. Negan’s white teeth were blinding. It was a curious time to go swimming. Dusk would hit soon, they had a max of an hour.

But his heart said otherwise. “Sure, why not.” He didn’t have anything else to do today. And maybe he wanted to see how Negan looked in a swimsuit, maybe not. Negan pumped his fist in enthusiasm.

“Alright! We’ll be down in a few!” Negan went upstairs with Arat shortly following. Rick should get his suit on. Michonne spoke up.

“I think he likes you.”

“I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!”

Rick walked up into his room. He dug through one suitcase until his swim trunks were found. He stripped out of everything again and tugged on the blue shorts. No interruptions this time.

“Negan, I’m surprised you survived this long without me.” Arat pulled the small bottle of Adderall out of her satchel and shook her head. “You are too much sometimes.”

He gaped at her while digging through his old leather case. He snatched the bottle out of Arat’s hands. “Holy shit, I thought I forgot.” Arat took it back and placed it on her nightstand.

“I’ll remind you later, you dumbass.” Negan laughed and ran his hands through his sweaty jet black hair.

“Fuck… Arat, I don’t know how I’m alive.” Negan usually forgot his medicine. And he was out of control, yelling and stumbling over jokes and words. But not this time. “Yeah, remind me of that shit later.”

Carl scrolled through Instagram, past Ron Anderson hitting the woah and past Lydia with a worm in her mouth. He clicked Enid Greene-Rhee's profile. She smiled in every photo, even the candid ones. Carl smiled to himself. But he was interrupted, with his door was opened by the same man from before.

“Fuck off, oh my God!” He scrambled up, reverting back to his usual frown.

“Carl!” Shit. His dad poked his head in. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Remember what I said about language.” He sighed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

The annoying guy spoke. “Wanna come swimming with us?” Could he just have half a day to himself? “Kid? I’m Negan, by the way. Arat’s here too.”

What weird-ass names. “I have a name. And _no_.” He backed off, hands up in surrender. His dad sighed and shut his door. Loud voices and a cackling laugh was outside. Carl wasn’t in the mood to get splashed. The voices transferred outside.

Rick caught himself checking Negan out even with his own protests. He had some tattoos, now that Rick saw his bare torso. Enough to still look attractive, by Rick’s standards. Negan had a really good body for being his age, even with the slight chubbiness. Apparently, he was a coach at a middle school back in Virginia. He had some chest hair which matched the color of his regular hair, pure black. And those biceps…

Negan snapped in his face suddenly. He was walking back to the dock. More like jogging lightly. “Hey, Earth to Rick!” Jerk.

“Y- Yeah?”

Negan grinned and stopped walking, whispering something to Arat who shook her head and shoved him away. “Yeah, Negan? What’s up?” Negan circled and came to walk next to Rick. “You checkin’ me out?” His eyes snapped open.

“No.” He said it too quickly. Negan smiled and laughed. It wasn’t a cackle, it was deep and sunny. It made Rick feel warm inside. They got to the dock. Negan ran down it and Rick followed, walking.

“C’mere. I don’t bite.” _Unless you beg me._ Fuck, Rick was one pretty man. His eyes shone even when he was far away. And his torso was lean and clean. Negan noticed a couple of medium sized tattoos on the back of his shoulder and the back of his neck. They weren’t _close enough_ for Negan to touch them or get a closer look. Yet. Negan jumped in when Rick got to the end of the dock, splashing the man with lake water. He poked his head up and blew a wet strand of hair out of his eyes. “C’mon, get in. You didn’t put your swimsuit on just to show off, did you?” The man’s face heated up again. Negan splashed him.

“Hey!”

“C’mon, jump in!” Rick rolled his eyes and Negan went down again. He heard the wood creak and then something landed on top of him. Negan cried out underwater. Nasty water filled his mouth and he retreated to the surface. Rick was right next to him.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! You alright?” He touched Negan’s shoulders. Holy shit. Negan wanted more. More of Rick’s touch. It wasn’t enough. His fingertips barely grazed him but Negan sunk into it. He wanted more of Rick’s hands, more of his skin and lips and teeth and _everything_. “Negan?” He snapped out of it and jerked back, frightened by his own reaction. Rick moved his hands down to his sides. The moment of euphoria was over.

“You just made me shit my pants a little, it's all good.” His head throbbed a bit. Negan gulped and his ears popped. Ouch. “Don't fucking land on top of me next time though.” He laughed. Rick ruffled his hair playfully. Negan chuckled and retreated to Andrea who was in the water, relaxing against the wooden dock.

“Hey, Pitcher,” He joined her. “You think Baby Blues over there likes me?” Andrea scoffed. “I'm serious!”

“Negan, no offense, but you don't seem like his _type_.” He shrugged. Rick's eyes seemed to wander over his chest earlier. His hands were lazy but firm, gripping his shoulders. Or maybe Negan was just being dumb and letting himself be led on again. Eh, why not. Anything to make him feel alive.

“You don't know. I might. I'm gonna ask your wife. She’s known him all her life, right?” As if on cue, the bratty kid grumbled up to the dock with a hunched back. He had long hair. Was that the style for teens nowadays? Bangs covered one eye.

“Michonne says dinner.” Jeez. He was a real Debbie Downer. “And to not get water over the house, so go in through the back.” Negan was gonna have a conversation with this kid, whether he liked it or not. But Rick was getting out of the water after Arat and that was more important than some teen.

Instead of the graceful 'push up with your arms’ you see in movies, he scrambled up to sit on the dock. It still managed to be hot. Water dripped over his body. Rick was like a fucking _god. Bet he's hung like a horse too._

Negan sprung up to the dock, slightly disappointed how Rick didn't marvel over him. Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe Rick didn't like him. “Negan, c’mere.” He held a hand out for Negan to take. There was a small tattoo on his wrist. Negan needed his glasses to see closer but it was a patch of yellow. Negan took his hand and pulled himself up. Instead of letting go, he pulled Rick's wrist farther from his eyes. A bee. A small, cartoon bee. It was just an oval with stripes of yellow and black. Cute.

“Oh, yeah, I got it when I was sixteen.” He scratched the back of his head. “I don't actually remember why…” Rick laughed and let go. He turned around, showing his back. Negan gasped quietly. He had a patch of detailed blue flowers on the back of his neck. “There’s more on my back.” A peach was on the right side. Negan had an urge to bite it.

“You got any more?” Rick scoffed. He knew exactly what Negan was getting at. _Does he have any tattoos below the waistline?_ Negan grazed his hand against the peach and whispered in Rick’s ear sensually, moving closer. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Rick shuddered and didn’t respond. Negan wanted to tear him apart from the face he was making. Eyes shut and lips parted in a quiet moan.

“Stop flirting and get inside.” Arat flicked Negan’s forehead and Rick’s eyes snapped open. He pulled away in protest.

Rick stammered. “We’re not flirting- That wasn’t-” Andrea laughed and murmured into Negan’s ear.

“I think he might like you.”

Michonne heard the back door open. Carl was already sitting at the table. Andrea came in and she almost dropped the pitcher. Wet golden hair fell over her shoulders. Even in soaked unflattering shorts and a stained tank top, she still managed to look beautiful. “Darling, we’ll be right back.”

Arat, Negan, and Rick followed her upstairs like baby ducks. She turned back to Carl. “That’s my wife!” He didn’t seem to get it. Eh, he was only fifteen. Fourteen? Twelve? How old was Carl? The last time she saw him was at her wedding two years ago. It seemed like he hadn’t cut his hair since. When Lori died, Rick’s hair grew out until he started seeing a therapist. Luckily, Maggie was local. They became close friends which probably wasn't allowed with doctors but, hell, who cared? She didn’t wanna think about what would’ve happened if Rick hadn’t started seeing her.

“Hey, Carl?”

“Yeah.”

She sighed. “How old are you?” He looked almost offended, that Michonne didn’t remember a small detail.

“Uh, fourteen.”

“That a question or an answer?”

Carl groaned. “Ugh, you sound like my Dad.” That was the most words Michonne had heard him say this whole day.

“Why, does he forget your age all the time too?” She placed the pitcher full of ice-tea on the middle of the oak table. They were having lasagna (which wasn’t exactly a summer meal, but it was delicious and easy to make)

“No, he just nags all the time.” Michonne raised an eyebrow. She seemed to do that a lot around the Grimes family. “I- I mean you’re not _nagging_. It’s just, um, nevermind.” She didn’t press. Teenagers were weird.

Arat turned away. “I’m not looking, you weirdo.”

“I’m not saying that you’re looking. And I don’t even care.”

She stripped the ratty shirt off and pulled a semi-less ratty one on. Negan didn’t turn around and rolled his eyes. He tugged off the wet swim trunks and pulled on the standard boxer briefs that he always wore.

Arat turned around while he was tugging up the tight camo green pants. “Negan, you’re dripping wet.” She threw him a towel before he could snicker at the accidental innuendo. He patted his chest down so the fuzz didn’t go all over. Negan just put his leather jacket back on, no shirt. Arat sighed again.

“You’re gonna tease that poor man to death, aren’t you.” He chuckled and put on his thick glasses with that plan in his mind.

“Somethin’ like that.”

Rick’s jaw dropped and he felt his pants tighten a bit. They were probably gonna have to call the cops for Rick having a heart attack.

_“Cause of death?”_

_“Negan not wearing anything underneath his fucking leather jacket. And he wears glasses? What the fuck?”_

“Hey, cowboy!” Cowboy? His face must’ve contorted into visible confusion cause Negan laughed and walked over to him. He slapped his shoulder _hard_. “Yeah, aren’t you from Virginia?”

“Uh- G- Georgia.” Negan whistled and pretended to tip a hat.

“Wow, deep South. C’mon, let’s walk. You too, Arat! I ain't forgotten ‘bout you.” He threw an arm around the young woman’s shoulders and slinked the other around Rick's hips. “So…” Did he wear glasses? Negan was full of surprises. Rick noticed a tiny tattoo on his collarbone. He wanted to see but coming closer to Negan's chest would be rude and embarrassing. “Where's the hat? You got a hat?” Rick narrowed his eyes at Negan.

“A hat?”

“Yeah, like a cowboy hat? What'd they call 'em…”

Rick laughed at Negan's lack of filter and just… his general level of dumb. It was kinda cute. “Yeah, I'm was a sheriff's deputy, I got a Stetson back home.” Negan's face lit up and he smirked, leaning in close.

“Y'all got a pair of handcuffs? There's a lot you can do with handcuffs, y’know.” Jesus. He was too much. But Rick would attempt to play along.

“Yeah maybe. What's it to you?” Rick didn't shy away from the eye contact. Negan's burnt eyes were fuming with lust behind the lenses.

Arat interrupted them again. “Hey, we’re about to fall down the stairs. Y'all can dirty talk to each other all you want later. Yes, Rick, I heard that.” He sighed. Negan pulled away from them both of them. The stairs were too thin for multiple people. Negan went down first. Rick let Arat go before him and finally walked down the stairs. Carl was already seated, Andrea too. Apparently, she had taken less time than everyone else to get dried and dressed. “Finally, what took y’all so long?” No one said anything. Arat chuckled and Negan shoved her. Michonne didn't respond to that or to the fact that Negan wasn't wearing a shirt.

Negan recovered from that moment of awkward silence. “Shall we sit?” He pulled out a chair for Rick, grinning.

=

Carl retreated to bed, while all the adults stayed outside next to the fire pit to drink and laugh about dumb shit. Negan had tried to engage Carl in the conversation a couple times but he just got the traditional one-word answers and, eventually, gave up.

They were all attempting to recover from the horrible fit of giggles that came when Negan started impersonating Andrea in college. The man slapped his knee and took another swig of beer.

“It _is_ a nice place y'all got here. Real cute.” He was right. Apparently, there was an orchard next to the house. It was abandoned and smaller than Rick's backyard but there were a few apple trees still standing. The dock was perfect, swaying along in the background of their laughs and cries. It was the perfect day. A boardwalk was a few miles from here. Rick would have to waste money on useless knick-knacks to save the memories. That was a must.

Negan kept stealing glances in his direction and was making Rick feel things. Arat got up to go to the bathroom and he stole her seat next to Negan. The man smiled and kept cracking puns and making fun of the kids he worked with. One of his hands found its way onto Rick's thigh. Teachers probably weren't allowed to talk about their students like this but Negan didn't seem to care. And, apparently, Drunk Negan was way more vulgar than Sober Negan.

“Oh! Oh, don't even get me fucking started on Timothy or whatever the fuck his name is. This little shit started hitting on some high school girls.” Negan started wheeze-laughing again. “He-” Wheeze. “So I- They weren't having it, telling him to fuck off and shit like that. And I, his _fucking teacher_ , tells Tommy or whatever to go shoot his shot somewhere else.” Rick might've been wasted, he might've not been, but Negan's dimples and the gasps he made between laughs were probably the most beautiful thing in the world right now.

“And he tries to fucking punch me! A Goddamn fourteen-year-old tries to clock my gorgeous face, Rick!” Negan grabbed his shoulders and seemed to visibly deflate. “I'm gonna be sick.” Rick pushed his greening face away.

“Not on me you're not.” The others seemed to find that outrageously hilarious cause they roared with laughter. Oh God, he was going to be horribly hungover tomorrow.

But that was Sober Rick's problem. Negan coughed into the grass. “Bleugh, that's disgusting. I'm going up.” He almost toppled into Rick again. “Well, the life of the party is going to bed. Anyone care to join me?” He looked at Rick and winked suggestively. “No? Ok.” Negan stumbled out of his chair and almost fell into the fire. Rick grabbed his bare hips. Negan's skin was heated and warm.

“Negan, I'm only coming with you to make sure you don't fucking die.” Rick pulled Negan out of the fires way, wrapping both arms around his stomach.

Negan made a strange high pitched purring noise. “You gettin’ a little handsy there, Ricky.” He rolled his R. Michonne went,

“Ooooh.”

“No- I’m- _Fucking walk_.” He scolded Negan with a stern voice. The man complied, laughing to himself like it was the only joke in the world.

Negan almost fell two more times while walking back to his room. Once while walking up the stairs and once while he was in the hallway. Negan tripped over his shoes and Rick was forced to take his hand. “I don't want you dyin’ tonight.” Negan suddenly slammed Rick against the wall. Both arms were on either side of Rick's head. Shit. Rick felt his face heat up but that was probably from his level of drunkness. “Negan- I- What're you doing?” The man bit his lip and moved in close.

He growled. “Now… Where were we earlier?” Negan ran his hands through the side of Rick's hair. “Ugh, your hair is gross. Didn’t you take a shower earlier? You should join me in the shower.” Heat emanated off of Negan's body. Rick didn't know what to do with his hands. His bare chest was right there. He was warm, _so warm_. Negan slipped a hand up Rick's shirt. “Sweetheart you can touch me. I'm not a stripper.” Negan laughed. “I’ve been told I would be a damn good one though.” His hand wandered over Rick's chest, squeezing and rubbing. His fingers pinched a nipple and Rick yelped.

He squirmed and pushed Negan away, immediately missing the feeling of Negan's hands. “I'm too drunk for this.” The man backed off.

He scratched the back of his head. “Ah shit, I'm sorry. Must've come on too strong. I'm not fuckin’ sober enough for this either.” Whatever 'this’ was, it could be postponed to when they were both logical and in control. Eh, knowing Negan, he would probably forget in the morning. And Rick didn't even know him! He was just some guy he was flirting with. No feelings were there and that was not what Rick needed. Or wanted.

Rick ran his hand through his hair. Negan was right. His hair was ironically grimy again. It got so dirty so fast. Negan was already in the bathroom. The door was open a crack.

Rick forced himself to go to bed.

He did not wanna join Negan in the shower. He wasn't that desperate. He wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea cuddled against Michonne's bare chest, laying her head against her wife's neck. “You think Rick and Negan’ll stop flirting and have at it already?” The tension had been going on for weeks. Just yesterday she saw Negan slip a hand up Rick's thigh. It seemed they weren't going to last. Negan hadn't had a meaningful relationship since Lucille.

“I don't really know. They’ll tease each other to death first.” Andrea laughed and stole a kiss. Michonne giggled. How was she this lucky? “You excited for fireworks?”

It was the Fourth of July, and the neighbors always set up multicolored fireworks for the occasion. And the Grimes and the roommates were gonna participate in the yearly tradition whether Carl liked it or not. Every year since the house belonged to them they sat on the roof to watch sparkles light up the sky. It was beautiful.

“Hell yeah, I am. Let’s hope it stops raining.”

A loud beeping went off. “What the hell?” Andrea snarled, grabbing for her phone. Michonne snatched hers off of the other nightstand. ‘Flash Flood Warning.’ She groaned and shut it off. Michonne grumbled and slipped a bathrobe on, exiting out into the kitchen.

A screech from his phone sounded in the air. What the fuck. Negan grabbed blindly for his phone behind him. One hand was still in his pants. He yanked his phone in front of his face. The brightness blinded him but he made out the words, ‘Flash Flood Warning’ He could hear it pouring cats and dogs from outside. What a turn off.

Oh well. He could jerk off in the shower. “Arat, what time is it?”

“How is this relevant to your annoyingly loud jerk off session?”

“Arat!” She laughed. He slipped his hand out of his sweatpants and turned over. Negan crawled out of bed and squinted at the clock on the wall. Light from the small window showered over him. It was 10:00. “Don’t bother me in the shower.”

Without another word, Negan left his room.

Creaks from upstairs signaled someone was awake. Michonne yawned and started on breakfast. Rain pounded the window. It was coming down pretty hard. They couldn’t go outside until the warning stopped, anyway.

The rain, in fact, woke Rick up. Buckets of it hit his window. He blinked his blue eyes open and sat up, rubbing his head. Rick grabbed his watch from the nightstand. 10:14. He must have been exhausted last night. Sleeping in wasn’t really his forte, even in summer. Rick usually woke up at earlier hours, the sun just coming through the clouds.

He yawned and sat up, stretching his arms. Rick plopped his arms down into his lap. He just sat for a moment, taking in the day. What was he doing today… It was July fourth, they must be watching fireworks later. Later.

The rain was deafening. They probably weren’t doing anything today then. Lord knows Carl would be delighted. The kid didn’t even go swimming yet, and it’s been half a month!

Rick tried his best to ignore the pounding rain and exited his room. The shower was running. Oh, c’mon. He waited impatiently for whoever was in there to get out. Then the water stopped. Fucking finally. Rick tapped his foot on the ground. A couple of bangs and an, “Ow!” came from Carl’s room. Oh boy. After a minute, no one came out of the bathroom. He rapped his knuckles on the door. It suddenly opened. Holy-

“Hey, Pretty.” Negan clutched a towel to his waist. It barely did its job covering everything. A solid line of dark hair led into the towel. _Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner._ “Ya seem a little bothered? Somethin’ got your tongue?” A flash of wet pink darted around Negan’s mouth. Fuck.

“You took long.” He said, wanting to change the subject. Negan’s face didn’t change, however. “If you look at yourself in a mirror, you can see why.” What? What did he mean? Rick was the reason he took really long in the bathroom- Oh. His mouth was dry. Fucking hell. Negan smiled. “See you around.” He swaggered back to his room and left Rick standing there gaping. Negan was too much.

“Ow!” Carl stumbled into his nightstand. His knee rammed right into the corner. “Urgggh.” He winced and hopped around on one foot like a dumbass. Shit. Carl shut the beeping coming from his phone off. He had ignored it, like, ten times before this. He collapsed back on his bed. Could he just have a normal day? With no miscellaneous injuries? He tried to put weight on that leg but it felt like it was on fire. It was raining too. Carl could use his leg as an excuse not to do anything. Nice. But it still hurt like hell. He limped out of the room.

Someone shut the door into the bathroom. And Arat was coming down the hall. She was cool. “I'm assuming you heard 'bout the flash flood?” She motioned her hand up, signaling the rain coming down  _hard_ on the roof. "Why're you limping?" 

=

“Carl, don’t fall!”

“Whatever, Dad…” He grumbled and disappeared down the slippery ladder. The rain earlier had tainted everything outside. His ass was probably wet from sitting on the roof. There was even a minor flood. Nothing serious. Negan had enjoyed bothering Rick all day, especially teasing him for not keeping his phone on him at all times. Which... didn't make much sense, once he thought about it? Apparently, everyone else had woken up to a screeching alarm. Rick was always a heavy sleeper. Rick sighed and turned back to the stars. Carl’s fucked up leg was the bane of his existence now. He was gonna worry even more. Negan laughed into his beer and almost fell over. Michonne had said the fireworks would start soon. But she had said that two hours ago when they first got up here.

“Negan, calm down, you’ll fall off the fucking roof.” The neighbors lived pretty far away, they were in the country, after all. According to their hosts, a friendly couple by the names of Aaron and Eric set off fireworks every year for the whole neighborhood to see. Negan’s response to that was “Damn, there’s a lotta gay people in this neighborhood!” Rick had rolled his eyes when Negan winked at him. He was an idiot. And he was only proving Rick further by slumping onto him.

“Oof!” Negan fell with his head on Rick’s lap. He was sprawled out and gazing up at him with wide pupils.

“R _iiiii_ ck…” Negan drawled from Rick’s lap. Michonne and Andrea were happily chatting and Arat was sipping a beer with one leg falling off the roof. She was looking up at the sky, her normal deadpan expression painted on her face. Negan had gone through several stages of being drunk this evening. After more than a couple of beers, he had laughed a bit louder, flirted more confidently and then briefly spaced out and mumbled something about Adderall. Carl took that as a sign to leave.

“Darlin’...” _What stage of being drunk was this?_ And when would those fireworks start? Rick ignored Negan and drew his wrist up to squint at. The small hand was at eleven. Maybe Aaron and Eric wouldn’t do it this year.

“Michonne, these fireworks gonna show ?” She tore her eyes away from Andrea babbling on to look at Rick. And Negan, by extent, who was silent now (thank God). Her warm eyes widened at the sight. “He just… fell on me. I don’t know what he’s doin’ and I don’t think he does either.” Negan was a fucking mess. Rick hoped he didn’t get all depressed later. Sad drunks weren’t very nice to be around.

Michonne quietly said Andrea’s name in her direction, causing the woman to look at the sight. Her eyebrows raised and she chuckled. Her chuckle was loud, loud enough to stir Negan. Was he asleep? “Negan, off.” Both women looked amused at his situation. He would’ve laughed too if this wasn’t so humiliating. “ _Negan._ ” A loud crack sounded off in the distance. The cop in him darted his eyes up but didn’t hear anything else. _Of course, we’re safe. Why wouldn’t we be?_ Negan still didn’t move. Rick put a hand to his neck. He was alive. His pulse was a little fast though. The man’s breath was deep and he snored lightly.

“Oh hey, about time.” Andrea pointed at the sky. An explosion of red, orange, and gold lit up the sky. Then another one with sprays of lilac and other shades of purple. Carl was missing out.

Carl heard the muffled bangs and whistles of the fireworks. He was settled comfortably under the soft covers of his blue duvet. He tried to zone them out and opened his phone. He clicked Instagram, tapping through his friend’s stories. Just random polls, some of Sophia’s memes, a video of a possum Lydia had found. The usual. And _Enid_. She was smiling with her moms and dad. Apparently, his dad’s therapist was one of her moms, Maggie. She was married to two people, an Asian guy named Glenn and another woman named Sasha. From what Enid said and posted about them, they all seemed alright.

His fingers were over the ‘Send Message’ button at the bottom of her story. He clicked on it and said: “wanna hang?” Then he deleted the message. Fuck. Let’s try again. “hey” No. “ive had a crush on u since i met u” No! _Why would I tell her my feelings?!_

The fireworks had been going on for a while. Everyone was talking about useless shit and watching the sky. Arat had joined in on the conversation, offering a few witty remarks of her own. Negan still hadn’t moved from where he was. It was a bit awkward but Rick grew used to the rise and fall of his chest.

“You comfortable there, Rick?” Arat’s voice broke through his daze. He glanced down at the now familiar body napping on him. “Er… Why don’t you ask him?” Another high pitched whistle sounded and teal exploded in the sky. They all turned to watch the fireworks again. A loud one went pretty high and burst into the shape of an impressive golden sun. “Wow…”

“That reminded me of my wife.” Negan’s gravelly voice was quiet enough for Rick to hear. When had he woken up?

He looked down and into his copper stained eyes. “What?” It was barely a whisper. Negan inhaled and breathed out shakily.

“I didn’t deserve her. She was the fucking sun and I was a shit ton of murky clouds.” What was he saying? “If… If she didn’t marry me, maybe she would’ve been ok.”

Rick didn’t say anything. “She got sick-” He started breathing hard and fast, gulping for breath. “I started sleeping around and I betrayed her fucking trust. I-” Rick softly shushed him. He threaded his fingers into Negan's soft hair. Was he hyperventilating?

“Negan, hush.” He looked down at him. “It's ok.” It wasn't his fault, no matter how much he would hate himself, it wasn't his fault.

“It's not!” Rick jumped slightly from his shout. Arat turned around for a second then ignored them.“It's not fucking ok… I-” _His wife is dead._ Negan was reacting the same way Rick did when he got all sad and drunk.

Whenever Negan was around, Rick had a streak of honesty and he didn't know where it came from. Rick breathed out, “My wife died too.” This wasn't something you just put into casual conversation. But last time he checked, speaking in whispers with a man he’d been flirting with for half a month wasn't exactly casual conversation. “Uh, it was a, um, a car crash with my-” He stopped and took a deep breath. This was still hard to talk about. Even after the therapy, even after the help. “She died with my best friend behind the wheel.” It was an accident, he knew it was. But Rick couldn't help the stinging sense of betrayal that came with everything else.

Negan didn't say anything. Fireworks going off were the only noises around. “I went numb, I isolated myself, I-” No. He didn't have to know about the hallucinating. A couple of months after Lori had died were pure hell. And Pete Anderson would agree if you asked him. Asshole. He went around looking for someone to antagonize and the “old cop with more than a few emotional scars” seemed like the best option. He wasn't gonna bother Rick, or anyone anymore. Rick made sure of that. Negan hadn't responded yet. He had fallen asleep again, hopefully for the night.

Rick couldn't stop the wave of disappointment that washed over him. He thought Negan was listening as Rick had listened to him. Or maybe he just didn't care. _Or maybe he's just hammered and wanted to vent to someone who did._ But Rick, oh poor, naive, Rick, felt his heart drop in his chest like a bird falling out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all got any questions? ask in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

_ Throb.  _

Fuck. 

_ Throb.  _

“Urg…” He rolled over and regretted it. His head pounded with an intense headache. “Holy Jesus.” Why did he drink that much yesterday? What even  _ happened  _ yesterday? Negan rolled out of bed and barely avoided the floor. The hardwood floor seemed to mock him. He groaned again and sat up, rubbing his temple. The clock read 11:58. Ugh. Negan yanked the drawer out of his nightstand with only one hand. 

He rustled in the already cluttered box until he found it. Two ‘its’ really. Aspirin, which he took first (dry), and Adderall. Negan clambered out of bed, shoving the drawer back in. He didn’t remember going to bed yesterday. He didn’t remember anything yesterday. Except Rick’s stupid face looking down at him while he embarassedly vented about Lucille- 

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit,  _ shit.  _ He gently closed the bathroom door, wincing from the small noise. How fucking much did he drink last night? He barely recalled anything besides ranting like a dumbass. And what did Rick say? Blah blah, ‘it’s ok’, all that bullshit. Something about his wife dying too, blah blah… 

Holy shit. 

_ Thank God, Heaven, Mary and Jesus for this chance to still get in this man’s pants.  _ He had heard that and then passed out. Rick had probably said some other stuff but whatever. He remembered! Negan swallowed the Adderall with a cup of water. His throat felt like horseshit though. He sat on the side of the tub, leaning back. 

“Ah- Fuck!” Negan toppled onto his back right into the marble. His spine screamed at him. And his head. He rammed his skull on the wall and his neck on the other side of the tub. His ears rang. Everything rang.  _ You goddamn idiot.  _ Negan scrambled out of the bathroom, leaving the Adderall bottle next to the sink. 

He rubbed his neck and groaned. Negan hunched down the stairs. Rick was sitting at the table, a newspaper in hand. His eyes barely flicked to him but Negan sat down anyway. “Hey, Doll.” A window was open. A gentle blast of wind ran over Negan’s bare legs. He was wearing boxers and Rick didn’t even pay attention to him. This would not stand. “Ricky, what’re we doing today?” 

“I dunno.” Did people even  _ read  _ newspapers anymore? “Everyone else’s outside.”   
  
He tapped lightly on the table, leaning back. “Why aren’t you?”

“Cause I’m waiting for my coffee.” 

“You woke up late.” Rick raised an eyebrow. Negan laughed. “Oh. You're fucking hungover too.” Rick folded the newspaper and put it on the table, checking the coffee machine. No wonder he was frowning. “You want some Aspirin, Doll?” Rick managed a small smile. Negan's heart fucking warmed all over. Negan pulled out of his chair, the scrape of its wood against the floor was  _ not  _ good for his headache. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Somethin’ bothering you?” Rick was already dressed. “Besides the hangover?” Negan snorted, trying to get him to laugh.  _ Oh, c’mon _ . Rick swiftly poured his coffee into a mug and sat back down. Did they have any tea? 

Rick rolled his eyes at Negan digging around under the sink. He was practically tearing the kitchen up, and for what? It was additionally a bit awkward to have a full view of his ass. Boxer-briefs or not- It was  _ very  _ distracting. Negan apparently found what he was looking for but he slammed his head against the sink. “Fuck!” Rick pulled in a breath. Negan scrambled up, grumbling and rubbing his head. “ _ Shitshitshit. _ ” Rick put down his coffee, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Negan, you dumbass...” He was still rubbing his head, facing the wall. Injured people were unpredictable. The man was just grumbling curse words. 

“Fucking fuck, I think I'm about to die.” Rick sighed. A normal morning would be great.  _ But they didn’t exactly have a normal night either _ , Rick thought bitterly. Carl was the exact same way when he got hurt.  

“You're fine.” He turned, his shining eyes finding Rick's immediately. “It's ok, there's nothing there.” Rick broke the eye contact. “What were you looking for anyway?” 

He coughed, clearing his throat. Saliva crowded his voice a bit. “Tea.” Rick tilted his head. Tea? He took Negan for a coffee guy. “If I die from the amount of Aspirin I put in this, you can come to the funeral.” Rick rolled his eyes. Negan was smiling now, not a smirk, just a sweet little thing. He threw a box in the air, it falling onto the counter. Chamomile. Good for headaches. Rick slipped back into his seat, coffee mug up to his lips already. 

“Don't hit your head again.” Negan was, presumably, searching for a mug. He pulled one out of another cupboard, above the sink, this time. Rick took another sip of coffee. Bitterness shot through his mouth. Ew. He coughed and put the coffee down. He knew something was wrong with it. Rick knew he couldn't cook for shit but this was too much. It was too watery. Nevermind on the coffee. Negan was putting a kettle on the stove. He sighed and picked it up again, filling it with water. Jesus. 

Rick looked at his shitty coffee again. Was he just tired or something? Negan put the (full) kettle back on the stove, turning the dial up. It caught flame after a moment. Negan leaned back on the counter, looking at Rick. 

“What?” He wasn’t in the mood for flirting. Especially with a man he trusted for a hot minute and then ended up looking like a dumbass yesterday. He needed to wake up before he said something stupid. And his coffee wasn’t gonna do anything. Fuck it. “Can you make tea for two?” Negan frowned. 

“Why? Your coffee taste like horseshit?” Rick sighed. He was tired. 

“Somethin’ like that…” 

Negan nodded. “Yeah, totally. Go outside and get some fuckin’ fresh air. You look like you need it.” Oh  _ now _ he cared.  _ Now  _ he wasn’t gonna pass out on him.  _ Maybe because you shouldn’t have trusted a drunk man ranting to you, stupid.  _ Rick groaned into his hands and got up before Negan could say anything. He tried his best not to slam the door and half collapsed on the porch steps. Rick sniffed. He was overreacting. Disheartened. 

He picked his head up and looked around, eyes squinted because of the heavy sun. Where was Carl? He wasn't relaxing by the dock. Michonne and Andrea were leaning against each other while Arat seemed to be telling some story, hands waving in exclamatory gestures. High waves washed over the sand, water sometimes spraying on the three person crowd by the dock. Rick snapped his head around, looking for his son. Pain shot through his temple.  _ Fuck.  _

Carl was in the tire swing. The wind was swinging it only a bit. The tire was tied to a rope and too low to the ground, his feet were dragging along. Maybe an apple would fall on his head so the kid could get up and do something else, and not just screw on his phone everyday. Dare to dream. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the air. 

Carl exhaled and felt the tips of his shoes drag across the dirt. He wondered if the orchard still worked. Dandelions and small blue flowers popped up in bits around the trunk of this tree. The tire swayed around again. Why was his Dad sitting on the steps with his head in his hands? He probably had a headache from the drinking. Carl didn’t stick around yesterday when Negan got rowdier than usual. He was so irritating, Carl didn’t know how his Dad stood the man. 

This tire swing was getting boring. Maybe he could climb the tree. He could do it with a hurt leg. No problem. 

“Hey?” Negan’s smooth voice suddenly came from behind Rick. He turned, seeing the taller man cautiously approach him, light beaming down from onto his face. “I have tea.” Negan sat down next to him, the wooden stairs creaking. He handed one steaming mug to him, taking a sip from another. Rick sniffed his. It was hot. And smelled like plants.  _ Doesn’t all tea smell like plants?  _

Rick took a sip, the burning liquid going down his throat making him wince. Negan chortled from where he was. Rick ignored him and drank his steaming tea. 

After a couple silent minutes, with soft wind being the only noise, Negan spoke. More like bleated. He was like a very chatty goat. “How long have you known Andrea?” Small talk. But Rick thought for a moment. 

“Hmm, uhhhh…” He breathed in, the smell of steaming herbs crowding his nose. “I think about… three years now. Since they started dating.” He motioned in front of him. “I’ve known Michonne for a long time. Since we were kids. She’s Carl’s godmom, did ya know that?” 

Negan apparently didn't know that cause he tilted his head, smiling. He was always smiling. Rick turned back. 

“Good tea.” He wasn’t lying. It was alright, smelling of honey and greens and tasting even better. Rick may not trust Negan with anything but he enjoyed the man’s company. And cooking. “Very, uh-”

“Flavourful.” He nodded. Most tea Rick had experienced just tasted like boiled water but this was different. Sweet. “I put a fuckton of honey in there, if you’re wondering. Most people don’t like it but I think it’s the best thing since sliced bread.” Rick chuckled at his enthusiasm toward something as small as  _ honey in tea.  _

He turned around to face Negan gazing at him through his dark lashes. “I like it.” The man didn’t respond, just staring at him. 

Rick tore away from Negan’s eye contact. Negan sighed and looked at the ground. They sat and drank their tea in silence for a few more peaceful seconds. 

“Rick, we need to talk about last nigh-” Rick cut him off. Why did they have to talk about last night? Negan didn’t care. And Rick didn’t  _ want to _ . 

"No." Negan furrowed his brow, lips arching. A threat, whether he meant for it to be or not. Rick shook his head. "There ain't nothin’ to talk about." There was a lot. The other man shifted in his seat on the steps.

He placed his cup down. "Rick, I-" Rick heard a shrill cry. They both snapped their heads to the direction of where it had come from. Carl was on the ground. Rick rushed up, tea forgotten. Negan followed him, looking to help. Carl was already trying to get back up. He stumbled over a big-ass branch as Negan silently snickered. The kid kicked the branch as Rick dragged a hand over his face. 

“Carl, please don't try and get yourself killed  _ again  _ while we’re on vacation.” Had he been climbing the tree? The rain must’ve weakened the wood. A squirrel leaped through the branches. Cute. Negan reached into the tree, in front of the little orange being. It bit his hand. 

“Shit!” 

“Negan…” He sucked on his finger where the little shit had gotten him. It was only a nip, but  _ fuck _ . Rick looked disappointed in his lack of maturity. Speaking of maturity… Carl stomped off into the house. Andrea whipped her head around, watching the embarrassed boy slam their door. 

She waved to them with more enthusiasm then Rick had seen in the last twenty-four hours. Negan awkwardly waved back with a light-hearted smile on his face. Andrea turned back around and he dropped his hand. “Ricky, that boy of yours is gonna crack his skull open if he keeps this up.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

Michonne looked on at the two men. 

“They making out against the wall yet?” She laughed.  _ Oh Andrea…  _

“Yeah, Negan’s fucking him against the tree.” Andrea wheezed. Her, Negan, and Arat shared an immature sense of humor Michonne didn’t care for. She rolled her eyes. “You know Negan fucked a mailbox once.” Her wife’s jaw dropped and she grabbed Arat’s shoulder. 

“No way.” But the woman nodded. “You’re kidding me.”    


“Yeah, he did, Simon dared him and he just… fucked someone’s mailbox.” Michonne rolled her eyes at Andrea’s hysterical laugh. 

“Thank you… for that, uh,  _ story _ , Arat.” They were still both laughing. “But, we’ve been running out of food. I was gonna-” Andrea piped up immediately. 

“Send them.” She gestured to the two men sitting on the steps again. Negan kept trying to engage conversation but Rick ignored him.  _ Oooh.  _

Arat questioned the bleakness of the statement. “Them? Rick and Negan?” Andrea nodded. “To go on errands?” 

“They’ll resolve their little ‘lover’s quarrel’ that way.” 

  
“Wow, you can be smart sometimes.” Andrea lightly shoved her arm. “Sometimes…” Michonne snorted. “You have a point.” Rick said something on the steps which got Negan excited. He started chattering away. “They’ll drive each other  _ and  _ us crazy if it stays like this.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“We’re what?” Rick questioned, his eyebrows comically high. Michonne forced the list into his hand. “Wait-”

“No buts. No ‘wait’s. Shoo.” 

Rick stood there awkwardly holding the list. Negan grabbed his shoulder, now fully clothed. "Hey, Grimes, how bad could it be?" Bad. very bad. Being forced to go shopping with Negan was about the worst thing that could happen. Maybe he was being dramatic... Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible... But if Negan's smile went any wider it'd probably go to his ears. 

"Yeah, it's not like it's raining again." The rain yesterday made the first twelve hours of the day hell. It had been humid and impossible to go outside unless you wanted to get soaked. Michonne was trying to point out the positive. But what was she playing at? "Now, c'mon, we'll starve if you're gone too long." She laughed. Negan laughed. Rick didn’t. But Negan threw one arm around Rick and dragged him out the door. 

“Don’t we need the car keys?” Negan held them up, spinning the carabiner . Rick took a quick look at the list again before opening the passenger seat door. He climbed in with Negan in the driver’s seat. The man pulled out of the gravel driveway, turning right onto the road.  

“The store is like 10 minutes away, it’s near the boardwalk. We might have to hit that too.” 

Rick ignored Negan trying to start up a conversation. At least the scenery was nice. Trees and beach houses passed by his window. The shopping list had all the standard food stuff, milk, eggs, a scribbled note in marker for new headphones and Tic-Tacs. 

“-eah and there’s a cute little florist store down there too. We stopped at a diner on the way here. The food was alright I guess. Rick?” Negan waved his hand in front of Rick’s face. What an asshole. He pushed the man’s large hand away. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be driving?” Negan sighed and left Rick alone. 

“Trust me, I can multitask.” Rick chose to ignore the sly wink in his direction. “Fuck, this is a nice change of scenary. I live in a shit neighborhood.” The smell of salt grew more and more present. Rick recalled there was a small beach nearby. Their dock was nice by itself. Quieter. “Where you from? Some cute suburb probably.” He was right. His home was a small farm town right outside Alexandria. He had moved to Virginia two years ago, when Lori and Shane had died. He had to escape the overload of painful memories. 

“Yeah. Just a small town where everybody knows everybody.” He was pretty close with everybody and mostly friendly with the people he didn't know. Even the Monroe's seemed to back down lately. "Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania, lived in the Poconos until I went to college." Rick looked over at him, a quizzical look on his face. 

" _ You _ did? No parents? Siblings?" 

Negan smiled a bit, eyes leaving the road to glance at Rick for a second. He was going to act like he didn't see that. 

"My family was alright. Growing up with two sisters was hell. I'm surprised Mom didn't drop us on the steps of an orphanage." Sisters? 

"Sisters?" He nodded. Rick only had one brother, Jeffrey. 

"Yup, Aurora and Charlie." It… wasn't difficult to imagine two shorter, female Negans. "I'm a middle child." 

" _ Really? _ " Sarcasm. It was painfully obvious.

They were almost to town, more and more people appearing on the sidewalk or in their gardens and pools. It must've been around one. "Uh, what're your sisters like?" Negan turned onto what must've been Main Street. Tourist shops and antique stores crowded Rick's view. The road was a mix of brick and cobblestone, asphalt fading in once in a while. Side streets with houses turned off of this one. Negan pulled over and turned off the engine, pulling his keys out and clipping them through a belt loop. 

"Way better than me, that's for sure. C'mon, we don't have all day." He was about to get out of the car but stopped, tapping his hands on the wheel. "And, uh, Rick?" 

"Yes?" He just wanted to get shopping over with. And maybe learn a couple things about Negan along the way/ 

"Uhh-" 

_ We don't have time for this.  _ "Spit it out." 

Negan raised his arms in surrender. "Jesus, this is exactly what I’m talking about. You’ve been cranky as shit all this morning. And I understand, I do. I was kinda a dick last night, passin’ out on you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for venting about Lucille to you when you didn’t ask. But you gotta work with me here. And I get why you’re angry, I would be scared too if someone I cared about forgot about something important because he was  _ drunk _ . And I do care. I care about you. And I’m sorry for scaring you but Rick…” He turned to face him. Negan looked serious, no tongue between teeth, no eyebrows raised, nothing. “You ain’t exactly cooperating with me. Ignoring me and shit. I don’t like it.”

He was listening. He had remembered. It was surprising, considering the fact Negan was wasted and had a terrible memory. And that Rick assumed he didn't care and was in a sour mood the whole morning. But he did! He did care… But why did Rick care that he cared? Rick’s head hurt… 

How did Negan manage to be so oblivious but still manage to dig out all the things Rick was thinking? Was he a mind reader? 

“You’re right. I was being a dick this morning. And I was scared. I don’t know  _ why _ but I was. You did dump everything about your wife on me and I panicked. I didn’t know how to respond. I think we should get back to… uh… “normal”. Ok?” Negan nodded, getting out of the car. 

Rick followed. Negan brought up more than a few quarters out of his pocket. He quickly flicked them all into the meter. They had a couple hours for food shopping and getting distracted. Negan put his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels. 

"Um…" Words weren't working today, apparently. Negan seemed to understand, swooping an arm around his shoulders. 

"It's alright, Ricky-Boy, let's find a Shoprite or something- Ooh!! Look!" Negan's steered them toward a small bakery. "Aw this town is so cute. Did you have a real breakfast? I didn't have the time, this is perfect." Rick didn't have time to protest before Negan pulled them inside. 

A bell above the door jingled to signal their arrival. The store was as cute on the inside as it was on the outside. There were small booths and tables lining the walls, making it a little cramped. But luckily, they were alone. Signs with baking puns and jokes were scattered around the walls, along with various paintings of the lake and the town. A small table in the back was set up with pitchers labelled cream and milk for coffee. 

On each table there was a small glass vase with cut flowers. This shop was adorable. 

There was a teenager at the register. "Can I help you?" She was  _ very  _ sunburnt. "Y'all?" Negan let his arm linger for a second before letting go. 

"Sure, Miss, I'll take a blueberry muffin and he'll have…" Rick had had tea earlier, he was fine. 

"I don't want anything-" 

"He'll have a peach danish, if you have 'em." Rick didn't ask for anything. And why a peach danish? Did those even exist? 

"For here or to go?" Negan swiped his card, fiddling with the keypad. 

"For here, thank you." Rick sat down at one of the tables, looking out the window at the pedestrians and Negan's car. It was a nice car, if a little beat up. 

Speak of the devil… Negan plopped down on the seat across from him. He slid him the danish with a "Here ya go, Sweetheart." The 'sweetheart' made his heart flutter. He took a bite of the danish. It was pretty good for a small town bakery with no customers. They ate in silence until Negan was just about halfway through his muffin. 

"So, what are we doing today? I was thinking we could hit one of those antique stores and try to find something haunted." Rick scoffed and crumbs spilled out of his mouth. Whoops. Negan gave his loppy smile at the reaction. "What? There's probably at least one haunted doll in there." 

"Don't we have to go shopping-" 

"Oh, we got time to screw around. How's the danish?" Good. Really good. 

"Great but… Why a peach danish though?" Negan took another bite of his muffin, chewing thoughtfully. He hadn't shown a special attention to the fruit while he was on vacation. 

"Rick, c'mon, don't you get it?" Get what? "Aren't you from Georgia?"  _ You're shitting me.  _ By Negan bursting out laughing his face must've been pretty amusing. The joke wasn't even that funny. 

Negan stopped laughing and finished his muffin, throwing the wrapper in a garbage can near them. “C’mon, finish that up and let’s go.” Rick was going to try his best to enjoy the forced time with Negan. The man was nice to be around when he wasn’t being a total asshole. And he was easy on the eyes, that’s for sure. Not like Rick would tell him that

Maybe poking around in a thrift store would be fun. But they should go shopping first. Just to get it over with. 

“We can go shopping later, I promise,” Mind reader, again. “The food ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

=

Rick didn’t seem to be responding to Negan’s jokes. But in a little time he had the man laughing across the aisle of the dusty antique book section. 

“Hey Rick.” He reached for an old dusty copy of Dracula. It had a neat cover, fangs and bats all over. 

“Yes?”

“What do you get when you mix alcohol and literature?” He heard his deep sigh from across the thick books and snorted. “Tequila mockingbird!” Negan laughed at his own joke. It was pretty funny. 

“I thought you were gonna say F. Scotch Fitzgerald.” Negan laughed louder, getting looks from the older people in their section. He turned the corner, running straight into Rick. They awkwardly shuffled around each other and went separate ways. Negan eyed a leather bound notebook. He skimmed through its musty pages and found nothing of interest. A strange doll was on a rocking chair. The chair was moving, fuck that. 

There was a gardening section. Old magazines and rusty tools took up the shelves. The slight smell of dirt and old paper was present. Negan felt right at home. 

When he was younger there was one window in his room. A small flower box was outside it. Negan would spend hours digging up flowers from the sidewalk and people's backyards, bringing them to his flower box. And whenever life was too overwhelming or his senses went fucking batshit he would sit at his window and just water the plants. 

It was a nice set of memories to come back to. He’d been meaning to start gardening again. There was a nice metal watering can in the corner. It was probably more than a bit old but the design of daisies on it was pleasing to look at. Negan picked it up, looking inside to spot any holes or bugs. The antique store seemed to take good care of their items. Did Rick garden? He seemed like he would. Negan should get him something, make it a surprise. 

He wandered around the different sections, looking for something Rick might have an interest in. Negan breezed through the clothes section, hands dragging along the old cloth of vintage clothes. He didn’t need any old lady cardigans or 70s leather jackets with leftover cocaine in the pockets. 

There was a trunk at the end of the aisle. It was balanced on a stool. The old leather clasps were open but the trunk itself was closed. Negan gently pushed it open, leaning the top on the wall. There was a plethora of scarves and bandanas shoved in there. He dug through the cloth, not seeing anything that screamed ‘Rick’. A few buffalo plaid scarves caught his eye but something else at the bottom of the trunk made him squint. He fished it out and beamed.  _ Perfect.  _

= 

Rick hadn’t found anything. But Negan returned to the front room with a watering can. He had something behind his back too. Rick tried to angle head to see what it was but Negan side-stepped to hide it. “What’s that?”

“A watering can. Can’t you see?” Rick shook his head. He would probably find out later. Negan spun around, chatting with the old woman ringing up his goodies. There were strange cat clocks on the wall. Their tails swung and their eyes clicked from left to right. One of them, a blue one, seemed to be broken. It’s eyes didn’t snap back and forth like the rest. They seemed to stare at him. Rick looked away. Negan’s gravelly voice brought him back to reality. 

Negan threw an arm around Rick’s hips. “C’mon, Sweets, let’s roll.” Before Rick could manage a ‘thanks’, Negan turned a corner and suddenly they were back at the car. His arm left Rick’s body and he fiddled with the keys, beeping the Impala open. Negan gently placed his watering can into the backseat. Then the mystery item. His hand moved too fast for Rick to perceive what was in his clutches. Rick brought out the shopping list Andrea had given him. He flipped it over. On the back there was a note in cursive. An address (probably the shopping mall) and a “Have Fun” Oh, Christ. Negan finished up with the car and practically  _ skipped  _ over to him. 

“Alright, cowboy, let’s fucking go shopping.” 

=

“Ok, ok, ok, what’s purple and conquered the world?” He was grinning like an idiot, awaiting an answer. Negan looked suspicious. 

“I dunno, what?” 

“Alexander the grape!” Rick blurted out. Negan sighed. Then scoffed. His scoff turned into a hard laugh. It was a horrible joke Rick had gotten from a joke book meant for five year olds a couple years ago. But Negan still cackled like a hyena with breathing problems in the passenger’s seat. 

“That-” He snorted. The strange noise made Rick snicker. It was cute. His laugh was cute. “That was so bad it was good! Where'd you learn that one? A dive bar’s stand up night?” Rick laughed this time, and almost swerved the car. Negan yelled, holding onto the window ledge. The car across from them honked. 

“Aah!” Rick turned back onto his lane, breathing heavily. The drive continued without any more incidents. 

“Jesus, your bad jokes almost got us killed.” Rick glanced over to see Negan still death gripping the window. The sun was still high in the sky even for a late afternoon. 

“I’m pretty sure it was  _ your  _ bad jokes.” 

… 

They erupted into giggles. Rick kept his eyes on the road this time. He had started his day almost  _ loathing _ the man and now they were laughing together about Rick’s horrible driving skills. It was nice. Rick wasn’t saying he wanted to braid the guy’s hair, he just… It would be pleasant to maybe go to another bakery with him.

He pulled into the driveway, the gravel crinkling beneath the car’s tires. “Fucking finally.” Negan elbowed Rick’s ribs playfully. “Can’t wait to tell Arat you almost got us killed.” He stopped the car, throwing Negan’s keys to him when they got out. The man moved to the trunk, stopping Rick with his hand. 

“Oh no, I’m carrying in the groceries. Shoo,” Rick rolled his eyes.  _ Show off _ . “H’yah! Go sit your pretty ass down inside. I’ll do it.” Like a goddamn peacock. But Rick complied, going inside and closing the screen door. Michonne was lounging on the couch, reading a book. 

“Everyone else is on the dock.” Rick moved to the sink to get a glass of water. It had been a bit of a long day. He heard Michonne shift in her seat. She turned around to look at him. “Sooo-”

“Oh my god, don’t start.” She was grinning. 

“How was  _ shopping _ ?” Insufferable. Good. Great. Amazing. Exhausting. He didn’t realize how tired he was. Negan really wore him out. “You guys took your sweet time.” Only a couple hours… She beckoned for him to come closer. 

“You kiss that poor man yet?” Rick scoffed, averting his eyes. The question almost made him blush. Almost. He wasn’t some teenager. 

“No.” But to say he wasn’t going to in the near future would be straight up lying. Leading people on was never something Rick had interest in. In his opinion, it was unkind. And he  _ did  _ have a romantic interest in Negan. But the other man only gave hints that he just wanted into Rick’s pants. Rick didn’t know what to think. Michonne seemed to understand. She patted his shoulder. 

The door slammed back against the wall as Negan toppled in. There were definitely too many bags for him to carry. But he seemed keen to show off, and Rick wasn't stopping him. He couldn't suppress the laughter while watching the lanky man stumble over himself into the kitchen. 

"Do you need help-"

"No!" Negan tripped up the little stair that led into the kitchen. 

Finally, he set the bags down onto the dusty floor. Negan sighed and put his hands out in an extravagant manner. 

"Ta-da…" 

Rick chuckled. It slowly turned into a full on laugh. He heard Michonne sigh and turn back around to read. Negan sauntered forward, squeezing Rick's arms. His hands were large and warm, making the contact pleasant. He enjoyed it before Negan walked back outside. 

Rick wanted to wrap himself up into Negan's body. To feel every inch of his being. And why was he so warm? It was like the molten gold of his eyes melted into his rough skin and decided to stay there.  

=

Negan sat on the dock, pants rolled up and feet dangling into the water. Andrea had spent the last ten minutes watching Carl get back on the dock to jump in and pulling him off. They had been repeating this for a while. Negan kicked the water with his feet. Arat sat with him. 

"Do you think Rick's into me?" Arat sighed, shaking her head. "What? He's been really… Uh, I don't know. Today he looked at me in like…  _ that  _ way. I don't know." 

"Just be patient, Negan, he'll come to you when he's ready. Don't scare him away. Be patient." 

He groaned.  _ But I want an answer now! _ "I can't do that! Tell him to hurry the fuck up! Oh, Arat, guess what happened earlier," 

"What?" 

"Rick almost killed us. His driving sucks ass!" Negan waved his hands around in emphasis. "And his jokes! He's so not funny that it's funny." Arat laughed. 

"What happened?" Negan almost fell backwards. Carl's head popped out of the water. 

"Jesus kid! You scared the shit out of me." Where did he come from? 

Carl yelled and was pulled under, coming back up a second later. Andrea laughed. The kid scrambled up on the dock, plopping next to Arat, making a show of pulling his feet back up on the dock. Presumably so Andrea couldn't grab him. It took him a second to catch his breath. 

"What happened?" 

Negan began to explain the boy's father's terrible driving and humor. Carl kept interrupting to defend his dad's driving. 

"It's not  _ that  _ bad. He doesn't get lost  _ that _ much."

"Really? He swerved onto the wrong lane and- Oh hey Darlin'!" Negan waved to Rick, pleased at the small smile he got from calling him "Darlin'". He got up, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. For what? He didn't know. Probably just for Rick to get here. Eventually he did. 

"Hello dear." He heard Carl's fake puking noises behind him and rolled his eyes. Negan let go of Rick's hand, watching him cradle his knuckles. The man breathed out a, "Hi." 

"Now what did I do to have you bless us in your presence today?" Rick cocked his head, mouth slightly parted. And it was goddamn  _ adorable _ . 

"You're gonna make me throw up. Get a room," Arat chimed in. Andrea snickered. Negan considered grabbing Rick and kissing him just to show off but he figured Rick would not be a fan. 

"You should listen to your own advice, Arat. I'm sure you can recall the many times I caught you and Laura going at it in the hallway." She turned pink. "Carl cover your ears." The boy rolled his eyes, jumping back into the water. Andrea didn't follow this time, clapping Arat on the back. Negan turned to Rick. 

"Anyway, what's up?" 

He shrugged. "Nothin', just wanted to say hi, get out of the house for a bit." 

"Well, c'mon then. Sit down," Negan walked backwards, taking a seat at the dock. He pat the wood beside him. "Y'all, sit down." 

"Nah, I'm getting changed. Be right back." No she wouldn't. But Rick sat down next to him. Their knees brushed against each other. He felt his heart skip a fucking beat. Negan shimmied closer, laying his head onto Rick's shoulder. Rick didn't stop him. A hand squirmed into Negan's own, which only made him smile more. Rick leaned his head onto Negan's own. This was nice. 

"Tell me more about your family." Huh. 

"Well," He thought for a moment. "You know I have two sisters. Aurora's the eldest, Charlie the youngest. Oh! Actually, Rick, look." Negan pulled down his shirt a bit so Rick could see just below his collarbone. Those blue eyes looked up at him. 

"A bunny?" Negan had a small bunny tattoo. It was the exact same as his sisters’. 

"Yeah, Aurora and Charlie have one too. It was Charlie's 30th birthday and she wanted us to get it so badly." 

Rick laughed. "That's so cute! My brother is too pissy to get any tattoos." Negan let go of his shirt. "Speaking of which… Do you have any brothers?" 

"No, thank God. Mom wouldn't have been able to handle that. As you know by now, I'm a lot on my own." He chuckled. "The small town we lived in was cold most of the year." He didn't know what to say. His childhood wasn't exactly enjoyable. "What about you? Your brother? Sisters? Pets?" 

Rick sighed, giving up on the topic of Negan's family. He didn't seem to want to talk about it. 

"Yeah I got one brother, Jeffrey. He annoyed the shit out of me when we were younger." Negan laughed. 

"Younger than you? Yeah I know the feeling. Charlie was always followin' me around for no reason. She always copied what I did. So fucking irrtating." 

He nodded. "Yeah. You know, in high school, when Jeff was a freshman and I was a sophomore, he was gettin' bullied by seniors. They probably didn’t have anything else to do." 

"Did you kick their asses? Show 'em who's boss? Tell them to never mess with the Grimes family again or they'll regret it?" He made punching motions in the air. But quickly held Rick's hand again. 

"Er, well… Not exactly. I mean… I tried," Tried? 

"Tried?" 

"I lost most of the fights. Shane would go nuts, pumping me up anyway." Who's Shane? High school best friend he wasn't in touch with anymore? Or someone else? 

"Shane?" 

Shit. "Uh, forget I mentioned it." 

Fine… "Nevermind then, Darlin'." 

…

"What the fuck was I gonna say?" 

"You're a gym teacher, right?" He nodded. 

"What's being a teacher like? For you?" Rick was curious. He could picture Negan as a teacher, cursing ridiculously and still wearing his leather jacket.  _ I wonder if it's comfortable _ . Isn't he dying in this heat? Negan interrupted his thoughts. 

"Parents don't like me." He snorted. "That's probably not a surprise." It wasn't. His students might've been scared of him. 

"Do your students?" 

"Oh yeah. They love me. I'm the "cool teacher". They think I'm hysterical." Rick rolled his eyes. Of course they did. Carl was almost as vulgar as Negan. Maybe more. Kids did a lot of stupid stuff. Working as a cop made that apparent quickly. "I'm surprised they haven't fired me yet." Rick laughed then quickly stopped, hoping he didn't laugh too hard. God, he was so bad at this. 

"Hey." 

"AH!" Arat had seemingly teleported behind them. He unconsciously gripped Negan's hand tighter. She cackled. 

"Jesus fucking Christ. Where'd you come from?" 

She simply said: “Dinner.” Carl’s head popped out of the water again. He shook his long hair out like a dog. 

“What’s for dinner?” Andrea came up too. She tackled his son down again. 

"Andrea!" He didn't need Carl to drown today. And how was his leg? Carl rushed up the ladder, running across the dock to shore. He laughed when he got to land. Guess it's fine, then. 

"I'll get you eventually!" 

Andrea yelled back. "Nuh-uh! No way! I kicked your ass! Come back for revenge and I'll kick your ass again!" No wonder her and Negan were friends in college. She was almost as immature as him. 

"Yeah, tell 'im, Pitcher!" He flashed a grin in Rick's direction. Would he smile like that at him from across the table of another bakery? 

Ok that's it. He was going to ask him out today. Tonight. Later. Not now. Maybe tomorrow? Next week. Shit. 

As everyone got up and went back to the house to sit down for dinner or get changed, Rick was deep in thought. He needed a plan. A good one. 

He needed a friend's advice. 

= 

The phone rang. Two, three times. This was a bad idea. What was he doing? It was a stupid reason to call. He should hang up- 

" _ Hi, Mr. Grimes _ ." Oh. 

"Hi… Enid?" 

" _What's up?"_ _Oh yeah, I just need dating advice from one of your moms. No biggie._ He should hang up. 

"Uh, can I speak to your mom?" Enid was a nice kid, but Rick needed Maggie right now. Or Sasha. Or Glenn. 

" _ They're not here. Some dinner party, I think. I don't know. I think Mum-Mum and Poppy were in town. Mom left her phone. What's up _ ?" 

"Nothing, just wanted some advice." 

" _ Ooh, what? What's the tea, sis _ ?" Carl said that a lot. " _ Spill the tea, I give good advice _ ." 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enid, thank you, but-" 

" _ Mr. Grimes, please. I'm so bored _ ." 

He sighed. Why not amuse the kid? "Uh, fine- But you can't tell Carl!" She huffed over the phone. What was he  _ doing _ , talking to a teenager about his inability to ask someone out? But he originally planned to call his past therapist? What!?

" _ Yeah, whatever. Now spill it!!" _ Why was the slang nowadays so weird?

"I really like this-" 

Wait, should he say guy? Negan was a man, no doubt, but Enid might tell Carl. Teenagers told each other everything. And Rick didn’t need to be officially outed to his own son. 

"-person, er. And I don't know how to ask them out?" The words felt strange when he actually said them. "And I don't know if h-  _ they _ like me back. Or if they just wanna-" Nope, she was a kid. Can't say that. This is why Maggie would have been better to talk to. "Nevermind-" 

" _ Holy crap _ ," 

"It's fine, tell your parents I said hi." He checked his watch. It was a bit late. Just after dinner. Negan and Andrea were raiding their own fridge for beer. He heard glass clink all over the place in the kitchen. Even from outside, he could still hear their giggles and curses.

" _ Ohmigod, ohmigod. Mr. Grimes, have they been giving you signals _ ?"

"I guess?" 

" _ Oh man! Have you been giving them signals _ ?" 

"Uh, I think so?" 

" _ Ok, so, get them alone. So you can talk in private or whatever. But make it romantic. Like a garden or something. You gotta be under the stars. And when you're sitting next to each other, just slip closer and tell them you wanna get coffee or see an opera or something _ ." 

Alright, she had her fun. "Uh, sure Enid. Tell your Mom I checked in"

" _ Just kiss them, ok. That usually works, I guess _ ." 

"Goodbye, Enid! I'll tell Carl you said hi." Rick interrupted her protests by hanging up. That was the end of that. He tucked his phone back into his pocket. Negan laughed obnoxiously. He burst through the front door, scaring the shit out of Rick. He had a half finished bottle  of Jack Daniels in one hand, and a six pack of beer in the other. Andrea had a four pack, two beers already missing. 

"Sweetheart! Dock, now." Negan slurred over his words. "Here, take a sip." Negan shoved the Jack in his face. Eww. 

Oh, whatever. 

He took the bottle, taking a swig. It had been a long day. Negan grabbed it back, cradling it protectively. Andrea was already at the dock. "C'mon!" Rick followed Negan, watching the man slip on the wet wood. He yelled and slid forwards, bracing a hand against the wood. 

"No, not the beer!" 

"Don't worry, it's ok. The world just went 'grrrgh' for a second." Rick sat down. Negan quickly took the seat next to him. He grabbed a beer, opening it against the side of the dock, pocketing the cap. He was drinking a lot on this trip. But it was summer, and he was retired. Negan drained his trashy whiskey in a couple seconds. 

"Jesus, Negan." 

"Uh, no comment." He already reached for a beer. "How're you not dead yet?" 

The man just barked out one word between sips. "Arat." That made sense. Suddenly, the bottle was empty. "She hides the alcohol sometimes." He threw the empty glass backwards. It didn't break, thankfully. Andrea's original five pack was quickly running out. They were all contributing. 

"Tell me a story." 

"Huh?" 

Rick repeated the command. "Tell me a story from college, or something." 

"Ooh, Pitcher, remember that asshole in your Spanish class? Philip or whatever his name was?" 

"Wasn't that his brother's name?" Negan waved the question off. 

"Whatever. Ricky, listen up. So Andrea and I were party hopping. Just running around stealing booze and knocking over trash cans, you know." He didn't know.  _ I was a good kid! _ "And the resident dickhead decides to  _ crash  _ the party  _ we  _ were crashing."

"Fucking rude." Negan nodded in agreement. 

"Goddamn right. Philip Blake, which might've not even been his real name… To make a long story short, we had history. And we're just pantsing random horny frat bros, minding out own fucking business. Keep in mind, this is, like, the third party that night we've been to. I'm trashed, she's hammered. It's all good."

"Until this creep shows up. And we're like "ok, nevermind, he's a fucking weirdo, let's leave", right? And so we find some birthday thing going on in an apartment. They have a keg, it's all cool."

"And guess what?!" Andrea and Negan kept switching between who was talking. It was confusing, but that might've been his third beer talking. Fourth? Fourth. 

"What?"

"Philip! He followed us or something. I saw him in a hallway, looking through doors like a weirdo. Totally fucking crazy. We left after that, I walked Andrea back to her room just to be safe. Everything's ok. And when I'm, like, out the door, Philip is creeping in an alleyway. The alleyway  _ right _ next to Andrea's dorm!" 

His eyes widened. "Holy shit. What was he doing?" 

"I asked him, and he attacked me. Like a fucking crazy bitch! It was, if I'm being honest, it was scary as shit." 

"But campus police broke it up. They took him away and gave me a shock blanket. It was crazy. I still don't know what happened to him. Oh-" His tone shifted to a strange campfire vibe back to his dumb humor. "And Rick, guess who fucking passed out through the whole thing? Sirens and all?" Andrea groaned. 

"You never gonna let that go?" They quarreled a bit. The dock swayed and the wind blew a bit. It was nice. Rick laid his head upon Negan's shoulder to no protest. Multiple people had told him he was a sleepy drunk. 

"Ha! Remember when you passed out in my dorm and had to leave out the window?" She chuckled and leaned back. "Ah, good times." 

"Nuh-Uh, your neighbors thought I was some psycho who crashed on your couch. Rick, I had to climb down a pipe like Batman!"

“No, that’s Spiderman!”  Rick fell into a half asleep daze, their playful banter in the background. 

Rick didn't notice he fell asleep until later. 

…

… 

… 

He woke up still half drunk and delirious. It was still dark out with the refreshing wind blowing over the waves. The moon was bright in the sky. Rick’s head still rested on Negan’s shoulder. He wondered if Negan was asleep. “Negan?” His head was thrown off of the other man’s shoulder out of surprise. 

“Holy shit, Doll! Don't scare me like that!” His cheeks warmed up. Which was probably because of the alcohol. He must’ve still been drunk. Negan shushed himself. “And be quiet… Andrea’s asleep…” Where was Andrea? Rick leaned forward, eyes straining in the dark. He called out for Andrea but got no answer… except from Negan. 

“She’s asleep, I don’t know.” Where was she? “Andrea, uhhhh, went inside or something, I dunno. I forget.” Rick fell back against Negan’s broad shoulder. Heat emanated from his leather jacket. Negan was probably dehydrated. 

“Negan, you need more water.” 

“Huh?” He brushed him off. 

“Nevermin’. Drink water, Love, it’s good for you.” He snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into Negan’s neck. He smelled like sweat and Old Spice. 

“Huh.” 

“That came out of fucking nowhere.” What'd he mean? Negan should drink more water, it’s very important. “Love? Fuck…” 

Negan looked weird. Rick felt weird. Not bad, just weird. He should tell him now. 

“Negan, I really like you. I like you a lot.” This was a bad idea. He would get rejected and it would be weird. Or Negan would just fuck him and Rick would feel really fucking stupid. “And I was super mad when I thought you forgot what I said yesterday about my wife. And that’s important to me. I realized I was so disappointed because I wanted you to care. Because I like you a lot.” Rick moved, raising his head to look the man in his eyes. 

“You like me?” He looked confused. “A lot?” Rick nodded. No more yearning. No more looking away. No more pushing feelings down. Just the soft wind on his skin and the moon. If Negan didn’t feel the same way it wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

“Yeah. To the moon and back.” Negan looked at him with the same wide eyes. Saying nothing. “At least say something-”

“I like talking with you! A whole fucking lot. I like how you wanna know more about me, I love it. And I like you too. But… I don’t know if you would like me when you get to really  _ know  _ me.” You can’t see the future. Rick didn’t even know what was going on tomorrow.

“I guess we’ll just have to figure that out. Together.” Negan nodded. He threaded his strong hands into Rick’s hair, whispering Rick’s name like a prayer. 

“Together, huh?” Rick didn’t even think. He didn't even breathe. 

He pressed their lips together, immediately shoulders relaxing. Negan's breath tasted like Jack which was really gross but that didn’t matter. Fingers pulled Rick’s head closer, like Negan wanted every inch of him to touch. His lips were just as good as Rick had envisioned. Negan leaned into it more, a hand wandering onto Rick's waist. But Negan didn't pull him closer. Their lips parted. They were so close Rick could almost feel his smile. 

“Yeah,”

Rick just stared into those beautiful eyes. 

“Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I've been updating WAY less frequently but school is kicking me in the gut, so be patient. 
> 
> follow my tumblr @author-404!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Surprise! An organized chaptered story? From me??? I know, rare, but you'll wanna stick around for this one. 
> 
> Subscribe for updates and comment your feedback


End file.
